The present invention is in the field of power distribution systems and, more particularly, power distribution systems which operate in vehicles such as aircraft.
In a typical prior art aircraft, power distribution control is performed with two or more independent systems which are distinctly different from one another. A first system may control primary power distribution. Primary power distribution may comprise wiring and contactors for high amperage circuitry. This high amperage circuitry may be considered electrical trunk lines. A second system may control secondary power distribution on relatively low amperage branch circuitry.
Some control units for aircraft secondary power systems are typically configured as modules which can be replaced as needed. These replaceable modules are referred to as “line replaceable modules” or LRM's. This type of LRM may utilize solid state devices and it may be referred to as a “solid state power control” or an SSPC.
In a typical prior-art aircraft, a separate “electrical load control unit” (ELCU) may be employed to control power primary distribution. Electronic architecture of a typical prior art ELCU is distinctly different from that of a prior art SSPC. But, all elements of an aircraft electrical system must be able to operate in a coordinated manner to achieve the singular purpose of controlling and operating the aircraft. In order to achieve this requisite coordinated electrical operation, there is a requirement for complex circuitry which provides coordination between the distinctive architectures of the prior art ELCU's and SSPC's. This coordinating circuitry is expensive, and because of its complexity, it is subject to possible failure.
Additionally, use of multiple control systems to perform control functions contributes to increased cost and weight of an aircraft and increased maintenance costs. When an aircraft employs different control systems for electrical power control, there is an obvious need for additional inventory of spare parts for the aircraft.
As can be seen, there is a need to provide a system of power distribution control which precludes a need for complex circuitry to coordinate operation of two or more different electronic architectures. Additionally, there is a need to reduce the number of components required for control of electrical power distribution and thereby reduce weight and operational costs of an aircraft.